Vic Hoskins
Commander Vic Hoskins is the delusional and ruthless CEO and field commander of the InGen Security Division. He organized the creation of The Indominus Rex species. He serves as the main antagonist of the film Jurassic World. He is so far one of the main antagonists of the franchise, and also the posthumous antagonist of it's sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. History Background Inventing InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of harm he intended to make. Jurassic World Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight the wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. He later seized the opportunity to kill Masrani, when his helicopter instructor was absent, thus sending him on his copter to hunt the Indominus, and getting him killed. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and it's animals, as he intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins' plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to fieldtest his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from a truck. However, the Indominus influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Then, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. He tells them that he intends to create more raptors as well as a smaller version of The Indominus, and use them for his own purposes, such as warfare. However, a raptor that has escaped manages to enter the lab, and he gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by the raptor, and he tries to convince the raptor that they are on the same side. The raptor is intent on attacking Hoskins, and takes no notice of Hoskins' pleas for mercy. Legacy It was revealed that prior to his death, Hoskins had hired Eli Mills and some InGen mercenaries to sell dinosaurs at a military organized auction. Mills also revealed plans to construct a new Indominus type, in cooperation with Henry Wu.Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Jurassic World